Stethoscopes and Daleks
by Tato Potato
Summary: An explosion on a film set rocks Holby, how will the team manage with such an alien situation? Doctor who and Casualty crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever crossover fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I was asked whether I would write a Doctor Who/Casualty fanfiction and I decided to take on the challenge!**

There was a large explosion in Holby early one afternoon. Nobody could be sure where it came from or whether it was something to worry about. It was in the industrial area of Holby and many people thought it had something to do with the many t.v series that were being filmed. This was somewhat true.

Dr Hardy was stood at reception when he heard the blast. He could feel the ground shake. He looked up from the notes he was reading, concern engulfed him as Cal came over. 'What the hell was that?' Cal asked him.

He shook his head, he had never experienced something like this before. The red telephone began to ring. Its distant shrill echoed around the now quiet waiting area. Zoe stalked to the phone answering it politely. She scribbled down some notes before hanging up the call and walking into reception.

'Dr Hardy, Dr Knight. You are both needed at the scene of an explosion at the BBC studios. It appears that there was a gas explosion on the set of one of their Tv shows.' She stated. Cal stepped forward.

'Dr Hanna, just out of curiosity, which TV show was it?' He asked

'Some Alien show, Doctor something or other.' She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

They travelled in silence to the scene of the explosion. A member of the special effects team met them at the entrance of the studios. He was visibly upset by the events that had unfolded.

'Hi, um just come this way.' He stuttered.

'What happened?' Cal asked trying to get as much information out of the guy as possible.

'We were doing a controlled explosion with some daleks, Cybermen and the Doctor when it kind of went wrong. Someone must have mixed up the chemicals because the explosion was a lot more than anticipated and half of the wall has collapsed' he explained.

'How many people are hurt?' Ethan asked worriedly.

'Right, um, there was 5 cybermen, 2 daleks and the doctor and Martha' he whispered.

To Cal this was like a foreign language. He had no idea what was being said, it seemed like gibberish yet Ethan could understand.

The fire brigade arrived, and it was down to Ethan to lead them in. He seemed to understand the situation better than most. They climbed through the maze of corridors closer and closer to a large room where half of it was filled with rubble. Ethan's heart sank. It was bad. It was possible that many of the injured people wouldn't make it.

The building looked rather unstable, one wall had already collapsed and the other three were crumbling. Either way they had to be quick to get as many people out safely because the building would definitely collapse and crush any remaining people inside.

Ethan took his bag from his back and began to delve through the rubble. He saw an arm, belonging to the actress who played Martha. Her hand was cold to the touch. It was incredibly pale, almost as if the blood supply had been cut from it. Ethan took off the remaining blocks of concrete that were crushing her and released her. He helped her onto a spinal board.

'It's going to be okay, my name is Ethan, and I'm a doctor. Just keep as still as you can for me' he whispered as he carried her out. She smiled at him weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.

Slowly, one by one they managed to help rescue everyone. The only person left inside was David Tennant. Ethan was devastated that this might be the end of him. Cal stayed by the ambulance helping triage all of the minor injuries and helping treat the major injuries whilst Ethan was on a first response role.

He clambered through the piles of rubble. Deeper and deeper into the building. He heard a soft groan coming from the pile beside him. He pushed his hand between the brick and felt a soft hand grab it. Instantly he began tearing the bricks from the figure. The person becoming clearer as he moved the rubble. He looked down to find his idol staring back at him.

'Hello! My name is Ethan Hardy. I am a doctor, I'm going to help you just keep still and try not to move your head or neck' he instructed.

'Hi, I'm David, I'm also a doctor!' he replied with a grin. Ethan laughed knowingly.

'I'm a huge fan. I loved the episode where you faced the judoon platoon on the moon!' Ethan murmured.

As he pulled the last brick off of David Tennant, he heard a loud grumble coming from the walls….


	3. Chapter 3

**I must apologize for the late update! I was travelling and didn't have the opportunity to sit down and focus on this story. I hope that this makes up for it and please review! :)**

Cal who was still by the ambulances heard the sound too. He ran from the ambulance to see the remaining walls collapsing in a cloud of dust. He let out a loud wail, screaming and shouting his brother's name. "EEEEETTTTHHHHAAANNN' he screamed. Dixie grabbed hold of him, pulling him into an embrace.

'I know, love, We'll find him' She soothed.

Meanwhile back in the building Ethan was trapped. David Tennant was lying on a stretcher unable to move. Ethan hauled him in to his arms and began trying to find a way out. He dug through the rubble as best as he could. He couldn't see anything because of the dust and he was struggling to breathe. His head hurt a lot, a dull pounding rang through his head. He felt dizzy and sick but he knew that he would need to fight through the pain and get out of the collapsed building otherwise they wouldn't make it.

'David, David. Stay with me mate. Just keep your eyes open and look at me. I know it is difficult but you can't fall asleep so keep talking to me' Ethan persisted. David murmured and moaned in response.

Ethan continued talking to him as much as possible. He made conversation about the one thing they had in common. Doctor Who.

Ethan tried his best to find a clear route out of the rubble. He paused for a moment looking round to see if there was a better exit. He saw a small spot of sunlight peering through the bricks. He rushed over and began tearing the bricks out of the way in an effort to get to the light.

'EEETTTHHHAAAN!' A voice yelled out. It was Cal.

'I'm over here! Please help us' He shouted in response.

He heard someone scrabbling over the rubble and digging through it. He turned to look at David. He was wheezing and struggling to breathe. He was trying to catch his breath but couldn't. Ethan dashed over and took his hand.

'Listen to me, I need you to keep calm, so I can check your chest. Please try not to move.' He whispered.

Ethan delved into his bag and pulled out the stethoscope from it. He placed it into his ears and listened to David's chest. There was a decreased breath sound on one side which pointed to a pneumothorax. However Ethan could see some bruising which indicated a possible haemothorax. Just as Ethan came to this conclusion his brother jumped down into the area where they were.

'It's a possible haemothorax, we can't move him' Ethan muttered.

'Right, grab a needle. We'll try a decompression using a syringe' Cal instructed. He took the needle from his brother and poked it between David's ribs, he pulled the plunger and it filled with blood. He pulled out a chest drain from the bag and injected a local anaesthetic. He took the scalpel and made a small incision in the side of his chest. He inserted the chest drain before turning to his brother.

Ethan was leaning up against a piece of concrete, the colour in his face was slowly fading. His eyes were fighting against unconsciousness. Cal jumped up and caught his brother before he fell onto the ground. Cal lowered him to the floor gently. He called Dixie over who helped her lift the injured actor out of the collapsed building. Dixie then handed Cal a spinal board which he lifted his brother onto. He lifted his brother out of the building and climbed out after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for my complete desertion of this story. I have written a couple of chapters to help end this story. I am sorry as this is not one of my best stories but I still hope you like it! :)**

Throughout the journey to the hospital Cal held his brother's hand tightly. He pleaded with him to pull through. They arrived only a few minutes later at the ED. Cal knew that from this point onwards he would have no control over what happened to his brother so instead he went to the staff room to wait for news. He knew that if he went to resus he would want to get involved and would only get sent to the staff room so why not cut out the middle man?

He cradled the cup of coffee in his hands. He hoped his brother would be okay. The door opened carefully and Tess walked in.

'He's stable, but still critical. He will be out of it for a while but you can see him if you want' she told him. He stood up shakily and followed her to his brother's room. He was laid on the bed, apart from a couple of cuts and bruises his face looked normal. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Cal took his hand in his and cried softly as he buried his head into the bed. 'Is he going to be alright?' A voice came from the doorway, there stood the guy who Ethan had helped out of the collapsed building. He couldn't remember who this guy was but Ethan seemed really happy to help.

'I hope so too. I'm sorry I don't believe we have met before, I'm Cal, Ethan here is my little brother' he stated.

'Oh, sorry I'm David, Ethan saved me earlier and I wanted to thank him' David Tennant muttered.

'I will be sure to pass on the message' Cal spoke.

Soon after the actor left the two brothers alone. Cal held his brother tightly. He was exhausted after such an emotional day, he fell asleep. He woke up to find Ethan watching him sleep.

'Hello' Ethan whispered.

'Hi' Cal whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

'Sorry' Ethan muttered as his eyes slowly shut. He loosened his grip on Cal's hand as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
